


Hux's mysterious visitor

by AAMain



Series: Time Travel Trash [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Reylo Romance, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gingerpilot, Kid Luke, M/M, Time Travel, Young Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAMain/pseuds/AAMain
Summary: Little Luke went to visit Hux in the medical centre, only to find Hux has already got company.This work is a beta version of Chapter 5 in my other fic:She is NOT your mother, in which Hux is still alive and ends up in the Resistance Base.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Time Travel Trash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714552
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Hux's mysterious visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lzxizxl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lzxizxl).



> Dedicate to lzxizxl, my beta reader who also ships Gingerpilot.
> 
> The story differs when Luke went to the med centre.

Luke sneaked close and slowly pulled back the curtains.

Huggies wasn’t alone. He had already had company.

* * *

The medication kept him awake all night. Hux was trying to get some sleep when he heard someone approaching.

“Miss me?”

“I’m fine, thank you for asking.” Hux satirized without opening his eyes.

“That’s not what you said when I found you on the Destroyer, Hux.”

“Fuck off.” Hux gritted his teeth, then he felt a thumb tracing his jawline.

Hux resigned and opened his eyes.

“Dameron.” He cracked the name of his uninvited guest.

“Missed you, too.” Poe answered with a wide grin across his face.

Dizziness swam Hux’s head. It must be the drug action. It definitely had nothing to do with him getting distracted by Dameron’s silly smirk or him actually having feelings for Dameron.

“Excuse me?” A voice interrupted Hux’s thoughts. All of a sudden all the drug effect was cast to the winds and Hux tried to sit up, only to gave up for the blinding pain.

“Uncle Poe?” Luke was confused, “Why are you here? You know him, too?”

 _Great, so everyone knew the stranger, expect me._ Luke thought bitterly.

Poe mistook Luke’s upset for something else.

“Listen, kid. Don’t tell anyone that you saw me here today. It’s a secret. Will you?”

“Dameron, _you idiot_!” Hux snapped when Luke was still processing Poe’s words.

“What did I do?” Poe was lost, “Surely you don’t want people out there gossiping about us?”

“The kid probably has _no idea_! Now he knows he has known something he shouldn’t know!”

“Oh boy.” Poe scratched his hair in despair.

Hux turned his head away, refusing to see both of them.

Now Luke was the one who was lost. And it wasn’t until Luke went to find Rey in the Repairs did he realized he had forgotten to ask the stranger’s name.

* * *

  
“So, did you have a good day?” Ben asked Luke over supper. Leia had invited him to have dinner with her and some other officers. He turned it down and said he’d rather have supper with Rey and Luke, so Leia didn’t pursue it.

“I did!” Luke was surprised that Ben would ask about his day just like Aunt Beru did. So he bubbled on and on about his novel experience in the Repairs.

“You were with Rey all day?” Somehow Ben felt a bit left out.

“Not _all day_. I also went to the med centre.”

“Your stomach hurts again?” Ben got anxious, “It should be alright by today.”

“It’s not about my stomach. I went to see Huggies.”

Ben wasn’t too surprised. He had the faintest idea why Luke would wanted to visit Hux. He was a bit nervous that Hux might have said something inappropriate. But Luke seemed undisturbed, which relieved him greatly. In spite of this, he cast a questioning look at Rey, and Rey replied with a nod of reassurance.

Since no one said anything, Luke went on. “But he already got another visitor. And they were ... busy. So I didn’t really get to talk with him.”

“What other visitor?” Ben asked.

“What do you mean they were busy?” Rey asked at the same time.

Luke’s eyes went between Ben and Rey, as if he was trying to decide which question he should answer first.

“They were pretty ... close.” Luke answered Rey’s question first.

_Whoo, saucy._

“And it was someone from last night.” Luke continued.

“Rose went to see him?” Rey gasped.

 _Oh no._ Please don’t be Rose. Rey knew how Rose love those romance stories and to be honest, Armitage Hux wasn’t exactly a bad looking man. Hux did have that bad boy vibe, especially he was injured and needed care right now, it could make him attractive, in a way.

 _Attractive? Really?_ Ben quipped.

_Hey! Stop reading my mind!_

_Then don’t think so loud!_

“No, it wasn’t Aunt Rose.”

“Then who is it?”

“I don’t think I should tell.” Luke tried to remember what Huggies had said about he had known something he shouldn’t know, which was really confusing, but—— “Poe said it’s a secret.”

 _Uh-oh._ Luke clapped both of his hands over his mouth.

Rey choked on her soup and spilled it all over the table. Ben went to grab a towel, Rey ignored it and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand.

She and Ben looked at each other in speechless astonishment.

_Armitage Hux and Poe Dameron? Which galaxy were they in?_

“Well, this is ... _new_.” Ben finally broke the awkward silence.

“I’m not supposed to tell!” Luke wailed.

“Uhh ... Ben and I will keep the secret for you, and for Poe, of course. Right? Ben?” Rey nudged him.

“Right, right. We won’t tell.” Ben guaranteed. Luke seemed relived.

Rey exchanged another look with Ben.

_Shouldn’t we tell Luke his name is Hux instead of Huggies?_

_Yes. But I want to see his face when Luke called him that._

_Fair point. Couldn’t miss that._ Rey agreed.

\---TBC---

or maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> This version is mostly for fun. I set this as beta version, but if you prefer this one, it's absolutely alright. Both versions go with the main plot.


End file.
